


Surprise, Dad!

by anahrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anahrose/pseuds/anahrose
Summary: This is my fist attempt at a spn fic so I tried to write something fluff.





	1. Chapter 1: Where did things go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Wife).



> This is my fist attempt at a spn fic so I tried to write something fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes home after being gone awhile only to find out that he has a child, the mother of that child is dying.

Cas climbed the stairs and walked to the back of the bus and sat down and just stared devastated as he looked out the bus window. Fifteen minutes later the bus pulled out and back onto the freeway. He pulled his phone out of a pocket of his beige trench coat; and flipped through numbers and called Sam. In the relationships between, Meg and Dean that fifth year of college Sam had been neutral.

He dialed Sam's number and pushed SEND and let it ring until Sam picked up. 

"Cas," Sam asked, "Hey buddy how's it going?" 

Cas smiled tears springing into his eyes, Hey Sam. I'm headed for Lebanon. I need to see all of you, I got terribly homesick, quit my job in New York and sold everything. I'm on greyhound about six hours out. Are Dean and Meg still living there?"

"Well sure Cas, you're just in time for my wedding. It's in three days, my high school sweetheart, Jess."

"Oh, Sam that's great. I would love to go to your wedding. Do you think you can pick me up at three pm?"

"Sure buddy do you have a place to crash?"

"Not really. Meg's not really gonna be happy to see me."

"Cas... about Meg, she's really sick and you need to go see her."

Cas frowned, "Her and Dean..."

"Dean's will be at work. He's working nights. Trying to keep up with money issues to help Meg. See you in a Few Hours."

Cs hung up and stuffed his phone back into his trench pocket and tried to get comfy. His mind racing back to Meg and Dean, they had all been best friends, then Cas had started dating the sarcastic, yet sweet, Meg.

*~*~*

The miles passed by quickly and soon enough they had pulled off the state highway and headed the half hour to Lebanon and soon enough they had pulled into the old brick building that served as the bus stop and Cas disembarked and headed straight for the tree of a best friend and hugged him, "Sam it is so good to see you!"

Sam smiled and introduced him to Jess as Cas slid into the full back seat of his Diesel pickup. "Hey, Jess congrats on the wedding." 

Jess smiled and turned to hug him, "Thank you Castiel. We're gonna take you to see Meg. She's expecting us for dinner. Dean cooked."

"He's a good cook Jess." He smiled and put on his seatbelt as Sam backed out of his space and they headed toward, Third Street and pulled into the familiar old house. "They still live in our house?"

Jess chuckled, "Dean and Meg outright bought it right after you left for your Job in New York. I'm sure Dean will have a clean suit for the wedding." She smiled and kissed his cheek before they got out and Sam held Jess's hand as they walked up to the door and there was a baby's cry from inside and Cas froze.

"Who is it Dean?"

Dean answered the door, a small child in his arms with stark blue eyes, and a bright smile. There was a soft sound and Dean turned around. "It's okay Meg its Sam and Jess and they've brought Cas."

"let them in." followed by a deep rattling cough.

Dean set the girl down and she toddled carefully over to Meg and climbed up on the couch with Meg. Her own black hair matched Meg's whom Cas could see better once Sam and Jess got inside and it took Dean saying his name four times before he got Cas's attention and got him inside."

"Teriyaki chicken and sashimi," Dean said closing the door as Cas still just stared at Meg. 

"Clarence..."

Cas turned white as she took another deep breath, a rattling high pitched sound followed the inhale and she closed her eyes in what seemed to be pain before she exhaled. 

Dean went to unpacking their huge Meow Sushi restaurants foods in dishes and set the table, popped the coconut ice cream in the freezer and Sam and Jess sat down and the woman that had been sitting in one of the recliners got up and made Meg a small plate and brought it to her as the doorbell rang, "Okay Meg you try to eat and it's shift change. "

Cas settled onto the rug watching Meg as she wheezed and tried to eat as Dean came and scooped up the girl, "Meg what's wrong?" 

"Cancer started in... my lungs... moved to... bones." She held out a weak hand and Cas took it. He looked over the skin so white he could see every vein.

"Your daughter is beautiful Meg... When did you have her?"

" Two years... seven mo.... nths... after you... left..." 

The night nurse came over and checked vitals, writing it all down before replacing her IV fluids and smiled at fixed her blankets, "Meg do you need anything?" 

Cas still just sat there watching them, "Can I help?"

The nurse smiled and looked at Cas closely as the little girl was eating with her family.

Meg touched the nurse's hand, "P...pain." The nurse nodded and injected the med and made sure she was comfortable.

"You eat enough or do you need something simpler?"

Meg shrugged and then nodded as the nurse went to make her some cream of wheat. She pats Cas's hand and he frowned, "She... is... yours." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Cas kissed her hand and stroked it against his unshaven cheek, a tear sliding down his cheek before he got up and went into the dining room and took the baby, "Cassie," He turned toward Dean, "Pardon?"

Dean tried to catch his eye, "Her name is Cassie. You're her sperm donor. I stuck with Meg because I had the feeling she would need someone and we couldn't find you."

"Thank you, Dean," HE pressed his nose into Cassie's hair, she smelled of baby lotion and he smiled, "Your perfect Cassie." He pulled out a chair and sat down, "I'd like to stay here and take care of all three of you."

Dean watched him, "I'll talk to Meg about it when the nurse and I give her, her bath tonight, but you can take care of Cassie while I do that." 

"Thank you, Dean." Cas stroked the soft baby fine Black hair on her head as Sam said good night to Jess. Jess was going home and Sam was staying here until the wedding in three days.

Sam led Cas upstairs to the guest room where the wooden bunkbeds sat by the wall and Sam smiled, "I'm the bottom bunk, Cas you can have the top. Cassie's room is next door. Dean sleeps on a trundle bed in there with her and the Master bedroom is at the end of the hallway.


	2. Chapter Two: Cas and Cassie

Cass sat on Dean's old bed stroking Cassie's back as Sam told him about the wedding and how John and Mary were also so excited to see Cas again. Cassie sniffled and hiccupped, "Mama." She sniffled again and started to cry.

Cas looked sad, "It's time to get you cleaned up for bed sweet angel." Cas kissed her downy head again as he found her bedroom. He closed the baby gate and set her on the floor. He found her a pair of blanket sleepers, her diapers and creams and lotions were all on the changing table. He carried her into the bathroom and ran the water to body temperature filled the tub up to only three inches deep and then turned to put in the monkey no-slip mat, undressed Cassie and set her in on it. and got her monkey bath towels and a small puff. 

"We're gonna get you nice and clean and into jammies and take you down to say goodnight to mommy and daddy." Cas was trying not to cry, he'd left his family. He'd turned his back when Meg had tried to tell him. He broke her heart and there was always Dean. Dean and Sam were his best friends. They'd known each other through the tough of it.

Cassie splashed in the water chortling and laughing apparently the beautiful blue-eyed Angel loved water. She got that from him he guessed. He drizzled lavender night wash on the puff, worked up sud's and started to wash her, when the water started to cool Castiel wrapped her up in the towels and carried her out to the changing table and got her diaper on, picked her up, picked the lavender lotion up, and headed to Dean's bed where he lathered her up real well then slid her into her purple blanket sleepers, brushed her hair then carried her back downstairs clutching a stuffed kitty cat and her cat quilt.

Dean stopped him at the base of the stairs and held out his hands and Cassie climbed into them with a yawn, "Your gonna help me with Meg. She's asking for you." He walked back to where Meg had been moved into a rocking chair and opened her arms to accept the baby and placed her cheek to Cassie's, "Hiya baby girl."

"Mama." She pats Meg's cheek with a pudgy hand and sighed as Dean gave Meg her bottle of milk and she rocked her till Cassie finished the bottle and fell asleep. 

Dean set the bottle down and carried Cassie back upstairs and placed her in the crib in the corner, "Rest well angel." He turned on her music box and left her door open just a crack then went to see Meg and Cas.

*~*~*

"Clarence..." Ruby laughed her husky, sarcastic laugh then started coughing. Cas handed her her glass of water and helped her take a drink with the bendy straw. 

Cas looked up with a smile, "I'm sorry you're sick Meg. I'm sorry that your dying, But We'll take good care of her, she'll no her mommy. You not telling me was wrong." He set the cup down and leaned in to offer her a soft kiss, "Meg Master's I love you, I never stopped I just wanted to make some money and be comfortable before I brought you to live with me in New York. But Dean's been taking care of you. He's a good Daddy. So good with children, always has been, just look at Sammy."

Dean set his hand on Cas's shoulder, "Cas we have to take her upstairs..."

"No... I want.... to stay... down... here," Meg shivered and Cas shifted turning to make the couch comfortable seeming at least and then with Dean's help got her situated on the couch. Dean sighed watching them. "I'm going back upstairs with Sam have a nice night you two." Dean set everything on the coffee table and went upstairs again to snuggle Sam in peace and alone time. Now that Cas was back he'd have the next 72 hours with Sam before he married Jess.

Cas picked up a washcloth and begin to wipe Meg's face softly. "Tell me what you need Meg."

"just you flyboy just you."


	3. Chapter Three: Losing A Brother

Dean swung the door shut quietly to not wake Cassie, the only light in the room was the light of the full moon, "Sam?"

There was movement from the bottom bunk and the sound of the blankets shifting as Sam got up and walked toward him, "Dean." He reached out for his brother and pulled him close, His firm mouth meeting Dean's in a brutal kiss, "I love you, Dean."

Dean moaned into the kiss, deep and guttural as his soft lips parted to accept more of Sam, his strong hands gripping Sam's neck. The only thing separating them was Dean's clothes as Dean stroked his bare back, "Sam you're naked."

"I'm comfortable," Sam told him as he pulled all the blankets and the mattress onto the floor before he shoved Dean down onto the mattress and smiled when Dean bounced and then shifted to get comfortable. "Strip to your briefs Dean."

Dean growled as he stripped down to his jeans, they were tight and Sam knelt down on one knee and grabbed the waistband, popping open the buttons as he grabbed The course material and tugged hard making Dean cry out in surprise as his jeans vanished into the corner behind the door and suddenly it was harder to move when Sam parted Dean's thighs and slid up between them, a hand stroking Dean through the material.

"Tell me what you want Dean, we only have three days... Three days before I am a husband." Sam nipped at Dean's neck as his hand continued to stroke Dean hard. Dean was breathing harder and let out another deep moan. "Tell me what you want Dean, tell me what you need." He smiled and nipped Deans lower lip, slowly tugging it between his teeth. "Oh, Dean.."

Dean's hands dug into Sam's hips as he suddenly flipped them over and Dean growled, "I want to fuck you, I NEED to fuck you." His own teeth met Sam's lip and then he kissed and nipped his stubble sprinkled skin as he kissed and nipped that firm line to his ear and sucked on the lobe. "I love you, Sammy." He whispered before dropping his lips to Sam's neck. Sam always smelt so good, crisp and fall morning good and he slid his hands over Sam's pecks, following them with butterfly kisses, he couldn't mark Sam and that saddened him. He spent his time devouring Sam every single dip in the curvature of his muscles, so tanned and tight and Dean just growled.

Sam carefully shoved him up and kissed him again, "Dean..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Sam," Dean knelt on the mattress and coerced Sam to sit on his bulging thighs as he kept nibbling and kissing. Sam reached for his duffel bag and pulled out the bottle of lube. Cas had made it for the four of them in college.

Sam settled onto those thighs again and slid his hands down Dean's chest. Now Sam was in the perfect spot, he could mark up Dean and he could get away with it. He also pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Dean's hands behind his back.

Dean shivered his body tensing showing him just how hard he was as Sam cut off his briefs and slid a large, hot hand around the girth of Dean's raging member and he smiled, "I'm gonna make you cum Dean." Sam chuckled and slid his hands down Dean's strong, playfully pinching Dean's nipples and dragging his nails down his chest until he almost touched his cock then moaned before retracing the Vee with strong fingers before cupping the firm globes of his asscheeks and dragged him up his thighs and growled at him again as he started to give him a warm strong hand job.

Dean moaned under Sam's ministrations. His little brother's hand was hot around him and Sam knew how to use it. His strokes were firm with that little twist at the top that drove Dean crazy. He arched up, thrusting his hips into Sam's grasp and moaned.

"Fuck, Sammy. Gonna drive me crazy."

Sam grinned wickedly, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Do you like that, Dean? Like how I stroke your cock?"

"Love it. Feels so good. Don't stop."

"Bossy for a bottom aren't you?" Sam teased, eyes shining in the near dark.

"Sam," Dean's voice had a tone of both warning and pleading. It was that second sound, the neediness of it, that went straight to Sam's dick.

"Don't worry big brother," Sam said, his voice low. "Going to take real good care of you."

Sam leaned down, the bulk of his larger body looming over Dean. He kissed his older brother like he owned him, lips and teeth nipping at deans mouth, drawing out soft sounds of arousal. Sam slowly ground his aching hard-on against Dean as he slowly fisted dean's cock.

"Sam. Oh, fuck, Sammy." Dean moaned, thrusting up into the circle of Sam's fingers. "Gonna make me come."

"Not yet," Sam growled, his hand going still. "Want you to come when I'm inside you. Fuck it out of you." Dean groaned at the image that conjured. Sam's cock throbbed.

"Oh, you like that. Gonna come for me, Dean? Come on my dick?"

"Fuck yes," Dean moaned.

The unmistakable sound of the lube bottle popping open could be heard over the sounds of kissing. Sam bent down and took one of Dean's nipples in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. He sucked at it and scrapped his teeth across it Just to hear the breathy moans and curses coming out of Dean. Below he carefully lubed up his fingers. 

As he switched to the other nipple he slowly began to push his index finger against the bud between dean's thighs. Dean's breath caught at the feel of the cold wetness, his body fighting the intrusion. They hadn't done this often enough as of late and he was tight. Still, Sam seemed to have all the time in the world to wait for Dean to relax and let him in. Finally, Dean opened to him and Sam started working his finger in and out of dean's ass with deliberate slowness. 

He waited until Dean was unconsciously moving his hips with the motion before daring to press another finger inside with the first. Again there was resistance but not for long. Sam knew what he was doing. The minute he curled his fingers into dean's prostate the elder Winchester arched like he'd hit a live wire. 

"Jesus, fuck, Sammy," Dean's voice sounded pained. "Come on little brother. I'm ready. Need you inside me."

"You're doing so good Dean. Take one more dinner for me and i promise you'll get what you want." 

Damn right He would. Sam was palming his own erection, so hard he felt like he could cut glass. All he wanted was to be balls deep in Dean but he knew better. Dean might beg for him but Sam wasn't a small man. He wanted to make Dean scream for him, but not from pain.

So Dean took a third finger, moaning and begging as he shoved himself down, fucking himself. Sam curved and twisted his fingers, opening Dean up until even Sam's patience broke. 

He pulled his fingers out of Dean, causing the green-eyed man to whimper with the loss of stimulation. Using the lube, Sam slicked up his own hard length, pumping it in his fist a few times, letting Dean get a good look. 

"Like my cock don't you Dean? Gonna take it like a good little slut aren't you? Tell me about it big brother. Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you." 

"Fuck, Sammy, don't make me beg for it." 

Dean lay beautifully spread open in front of Sam. He was definitely a feast for the eyes, but Sam wanted to feed his body too. 

"I need to hear it Dean," Sam said in a slightly sing-song voice. He circled dean's hole with the head of his cock, teasing him. The pink opening fluttered, desperately empty. Dean moaned, hips blindly fucking the air. 

"Come on Dean. Use your words." 

"Please, Sam," Dean broke. "I need you inside me. Need you to fill me up. I want to feel you for days. I don't want to be able to sit down at your wedding without feeling how you fucked me open. Is that what you wanted to hear?" 

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." 

Sam broached dean's entrance, pushing just the head of his cock past the tight muscle. He started to sink into Dean one glorious inch at a time, pausing to let Dean adjust to his girth. Above him, Dean moaned and swore. When Sam's balls were finally pressed against dean's cheeks Sam let out a low sound of satisfaction. 

"So good for me, Dean," he breathed. "Always take me so fucking good." 

Sam unlocked the cuffs and kissed Dean more gently this time just as a wail pierced the quiet of the upstairs and Dean moved to get dressed, "That's Cassie... I need to check on her."

"I'm sure Cass didn't break her it's probably just a dream." He smiled and righted the room as Dean headed out and towards the nursery and bumped into Cas who just nodded in an awkward silence.


End file.
